This invention relates to a water jet propulsion unit and more particularly to an improved bilge device for removing water from the hull of a small watercraft.
There is a type of small watercraft which is extremely popular and which is designed to be operated by a rider and occupants in swimming suits. The reason for this is that this type of watercraft may frequently be subject to sudden maneuvers and cause the occupants to become wet. And, in some instances, the watercraft in fact may be capsized or partially capsized.
Of course, it is desirable to ensure that the bilge of the watercraft is kept relatively clear of water and hence, it is the practice to employ some form of bilge pump for this type of watercraft. Generally, the bilge pump has a pick-up conduit that is disposed at a low portion in the hull and which will pick up the water that accumulates in the bilge for pumping out. However, because of the fact that this type of watercraft is subjected to abrupt handling, the water in the bilge may flow to one side or the other, or to the front or the rear, and the pump will run dry. When the watercraft becomes more stable, although water may be returned to the inlet of the bilge pump, the air that has been drawn into the pumping system can cause the efficiency of the pump to decrease.
Of course, this problem could be partially reduced by providing a larger bilge pump, but this type of watercraft does not accommodate such larger units. In addition, even a larger capacity bilge pump may be subject to the aforenoted problems.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved bilge pump for a small watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bilge pump for a small watercraft wherein it will be ensured that water is at the inlet to the bilge system at substantially all times.